


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by imsokyoriosyeh (need2ficsmyhart)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dream Bubbles, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shared Dream, fuckboy!Yukhei, just some good sweet luwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/need2ficsmyhart/pseuds/imsokyoriosyeh
Summary: They usually appeared wearing what they wore to sleep.So now Jungwoo was sitting there, staring at Yukhei, who was lying on the grass next to him, completely naked.“Ah, shit,” Yukhei sat up and pulled his knees close, which didn’t really help to cover anything, “I was kinda busy when I fell asleep.”(LUWOO Dreamsharing AU)





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a joke because they won't put my boi Yukhei in DREAM
> 
> PUT WONG YUKHEI IN DREAM 2K18 !!!
> 
> lmao anyway enjoy :)

“Oh my god.”

 

So Yukhei had this thing with a guy named Jungwoo. The two of them shared a dreamscape. Whenever they were asleep at the same time, they existed together on the same subconscious plane, or whatever, where they could do whatever they wanted.

 

And they usually appeared wearing what they wore to sleep.

 

So now Jungwoo was sitting there, staring at Yukhei, who was lying on the grass next to him, completely naked.

 

“Ah, shit,” Yukhei sat up and pulled his knees close, which didn’t really help to cover anything, “I was kinda busy when I fell asleep.”

Jungwoo blinked for a moment, then just sighed, “I knew you were a fuckboy.”

“... What?” Yukhei blanched, “Wh--no, I’m not! I swear this was the first time--”

“First time this month?” Jungwoo laughed slightly, eyes casting downward, “Nice to know.”

“I…” Yukhei couldn’t contest that because it was true, “Are you mad?”

“Disappointed, but not really surprised,” Jungwoo shrugged, “You could have just told me instead of saying ‘it’s complicated’.”

“I don’t think I said that.”

“You did.”

 

Yukhei followed Jungwoo’s eyes down and realized what he was looking at.

 

His hands flew over it and he laughed, “Dude!”

Jungwoo smiled and shrugged, “What? I have to take what I can get.”

Yukhei rolled his eyes, “You’re so gay.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Jungwoo shifted closer to him, “And anyway, this is a dreamscape. You could have covered it up if you wanted to.”

“I didn’t… think of that.”

“Of course you didn’t. That’s what you have me for, right?”

YUkhei grinned, “Right.”

 

They settled for joggers, and no shirt for him, only so Yukhei could walk around and sit on the grass comfortably.

 

“Are there any pants that are part net?” Jungwoo smiled and waved his hand at Yukhei’s crotch, “Around this part?”

“Dude stop!” Yukhei laughed, “You’re so thirsty.”

“Aw, you love it.”

 

Jungwoo’s smile caught the moonlight, which was fake, dreamscape light. And they weren’t even really seeing each other. He wasn’t even sure if Jungwoo was real.

 

But it all felt real, and that was enough.

 

Yukhei leaned forward and pressed his smile against Jungwoo’s, “Yeah, maybe.”

Jungwoo wasn’t smiling when he pulled away, “Yukhei… you’re straight.”

“Eh, maybe not?” Yukhei shrugged, “Does it matter?”

“Not really… but,” Jungwoo blinked, “Weren’t you literally having sex with a girl when you fell asleep?”

“Yeah, well, that was a thing. This is also a thing I guess.”

Jungwoo leaned away, chuckling slightly, “Such a fuckboy.”

“I’m not a straight fuckboy,” Yukhei smiled, then added, “I mean, not anymore.”

“Good for you,” Jungwoo looked at him, “But you’re still a fuckboy.”

“Aw,” Yukhei leaned over and shoved his head into Jungwoo’s lap, smiling up at him, “You love it.”

 

The world went dark for a moment, and when Yukhei could see again, Jungwoo was still smiling over him, but closer.

 

Man, was this guy even real?

 

It took him a whole minute to realize that Jungwoo had kissed him back.

 

“Definitely,” Jungwoo smiled, his breath hailing onto Yukhei’s nose, “I love it.”

 

Yukhei’s breath caught in his throat. Wow.

 

Jungwoo giggled, “Stop looking at me like that!”

Yukhei pulled his cheesiest face and ran his knuckles across Jungwoo’s cheek, “I can’t help it, you’re beautiful.”

“Yukhei-ah,” Jungwoo smacked him on the shoulder again and again, “ _ Stop it _ .”

Yukhei laughed, “You know, in real life, no one calls me Yukhei. I’m Lucas.”

“Lu…cas?” Jungwoo’s eyebrows scrunched as he said it, “Actually, that’s really cute.”

Yukhei poked his cheek, “ _ You’re _ really cute.”

“Shut up,” Jungwoo shoved him away, staring off and trying it out again, “Lu-cas.  _ Lu-CAS _ .  _ LU-cas _ .”

“ _ Lucas _ , just like that.”

Jungwoo smiled at him, and Yukhei felt that whoever Jungwoo was, wherever he was, he was definitely real, “ _ Lucas _ .”

 

“Lucas, bro wake up.”

 

Yukhei’s eyes shot open, and instead of Jungwoo, his roommate Mark was standing over him.

 

“Dude, we have class in ten minutes.”

“Shit,” Yukhei sat up and rummaged through the pile of clothes at the foot of his bed, “Be right there. Start up the car already.”

“Okay. Oh and Yuri already left awhile ago,” Mark frowned, “She said she wouldn’t call you.”

“Who?”

“Y’know, the girl you…” Mark’s ears pinked “...had sex with last night?”

“Ah yeah, that’s fine,” Yukhei honestly couldn’t care less about her.

“It is?”

“She got what she wanted,” Yukhei shrugged, “Grab me an energy bar on your way out?”

“Uh, sure bro. Just hurry up Lucas I can’t be late today.”

 

Lucas.

 

When Yukhei closed his eyes all he could see was Jungwoo’s smile. And all the white noise in his ears turned into a loop of him saying his name.

 

Lucas, Lucas, Lucas… 

 

Man, that guy definitely wasn’t real.

 

* * *

“Lucas.”

“What?”

Jungwoo turned to his roomate, smiling, “In my dream, Yukhei said people call him  _ Lucas _ . Isn’t that so cute?”

Kun looked up from the induction cooker, “Him again? I thought you said he was a fuckboy.”

“Well now he’s not a straight fuckboy, at least.”

“Jungwoo, he’s a child.”

“He’s one year younger than me,” Jungwoo put on his slippers and walked towards the kitchenette, “He’s fair game.”

“Alright, I’ll leave you to your dream sex or whatever, assuming he’s even real.”

“It’s not sex! And he’s real.”

Kun smiled at him almost sadly, “You sure?”

 

Yukhei’s breath with his. Yukhei running his knuckles over his cheeks. 

 

Yukhei kissing him.

 

Jungwoo met Kun’s eyes and smiled, “Does it matter? It felt real.”


End file.
